A Penguin High School Musical
by GreenShai
Summary: High School Musical finally reaches the Central Park Zoo,a nightmare come true. Contain my OC, Fey, a Red Panda girl, Skilene, mocking Kico, and other fun stuff... contains songfics! :
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, typical New Yorker morning. Skipper and his team had started the day 3 hours before, at 4:30, Marlene was having a little morning swim in her pool, and Julien, Maurice, and Mort were still asleep for another 3 hours.  
>It was a beautiful morning... that is, until Fey, her hands full of papers and such, marched into the Lemur's habitat, whispered something into Julien's ears. It woke him instantely up.<br>"What a wonderful idea you are being having, Orange Panda!" he shouted.  
>"It's Red Panda, Julien," Fey laughed, then turned on her heels and went back into Marlene's cave.<br>Skipper put down his telescope and turned toward Kowalski.  
>"What would Julien excite so much that he wakes up 2 hours and 57 minutes earlier than normally? Kowalski?"<br>Kowalski looked up from his clipboard, a worried frown on his face. "Nothing good, I suppose."  
>"I suppose so, too, Kowalski."<br>Rico put his flipper inside his mouth and took out a stick of dynamite.  
>"Ka-boom?"<br>"Not yet, Soldier," Skipper said. "Take charge of the telescopes instead."  
>"Awww, ok."<br>Rico turned and peered through the glasses.  
>Kowalski said, "From a personal point of view, I believe that Fey might have to do something with all of this."<br>"Noooo," Skipper said sarcastically, "tell me something new."  
>"As you might know, then, when Fey has an idea, it is mostly a radical, highly creative, and undo-able idea. A female idea. Mostly."<br>"But, Kowalski," Private said, "Fey is female."  
>"Again, little Private," Skipper added, "tell me something I don't know."<br>"Hey, hey, hey! Fey!" Rico shouted.  
>"Yes, Rico, we are talking about Fey right now," Kowalski said matter of factly.<br>Skipper turned to see Fey coming towards them, the mysterious papers in her arms.  
>"Hide!" he shouted. "Every man for himself!"<br>In a black and white flash, three penguins were safely inside the headquarters. Just Kowalski, who was too slow to react.  
>"Hi Kowalski," Fey said, when she reached him.<br>"Hello, I'm kind of on a tight schedule here, so if you'll excuse me..." Kowalski stammered.  
>"Oh, c'mon." Fey said dissapointetly.<br>Kowalski sighed, "Allright, whatever is that stack of paper in your arms? What made Julien wake up 3 hours earlier? And what mysterious female idea is going round and round in your female head?"  
>"Ummm, what?" Fey shook her head. Boys. "Listen, Kowalski, I have this great idea, because, you know, I want to direct movies sometime and bla bla bla, so now I've decided to put on a musical, starring... tadaaaaaaaa, you guys!"<br>"WHAT?" Skipper's head shot out of the Headquarter's entrance.  
>"I know, right?" Fey said excitedly.<br>"I think it could be a swell idea!" Private said happily, climbing out of his role.  
>"Ka-boom, too?" Rico asked.<br>"Uh, who would I play?" asked Kowalski nervous.  
>"I DON'T THINK SO!" Skipper shouted. His team cowered. Fey's eyebrow arched up.<br>"Only if I get a manly role," the leader added, grinning.  
>"Fey, you do have a part for me?" Marlene asked, joining them.<br>"Of course," Fey smiled, "the main role."  
>"How come I am not being having the mainy role?" Julien asked, sitting on Skipper's head. Skipper brushed him off in annoyance.<br>"I love music alls!" Mort shouted. "Uh, what are music alls? I don't know. Hihi. But I loooooooove them!"  
>"I'm sure you do," Marlene said, patting Mort's head.<br>"Well?" Skipper said. "Which one is it? What musical are we playing?"  
>Oh. Fey shifted her weight to her other foot. "Do you really have to know? There's a time for everything, you know..."<br>"But now the time is!" Julien complained.  
>"Yes, I want to know." "What is it, Fey?" "Tell me!"<br>"Well," Fey took a deep breath, "it was the only one I found free on the internet, because no one wanted it anymore. It's... High School Musical."  
>Dead Silence.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody groaned. Well, except for Julien and Mort. And Private.  
>"Dandy! That sounds absolutly dandy!" he said.<br>Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico looked at him and stepped back.  
>"Ya, we don know him," Rico mumbled.<br>"Well," Fey said, hestiantly. "Would you at least like to know your roles?"  
>Silence. Just Private nodding his head really hard.<br>"Alright, so first, we have to distribute the main roles. Skipper, you'll play a leader, a captain, a handsome lady charmer. What do you say about that?"  
>"So good, so far. Carry on." Skipper crossed his flippers over his chest.<br>"You'll be playing Troy, the basketball star. That's a very (cough, cough) manly role to play."  
>"Ok."<br>"Gabriella will be played by Marlene. You have the brains, the looks, and the character of her... which is a compliment."  
>Marlene smiled at her. Somwhere from the direction of Julien came a kissing sound.<br>"Coming to you, Julien, you will play the awesome role of... ta daa, Sharpay!"  
>"Champagne? Woooooooooooww, now that is a fitting part for the kingly King. Who is he?"<br>"Actually, (more coughing) it's a she."  
>"Ok, that's very fitting for King NOT. I also want a manly role like the Skipper penguin is having."<br>"But," Fey said, "Sharpay gets to dance and sing and boss people around and wear awesome clothes and just, you know, be awesome."  
>"Okay! I will play this Champagne role," Julien admired his fingernails.<br>"As for Chad, the basketball player, I've picked Rico. You'll do an awesome job, I know. As the school geek and Gabriella's best friend, Taylor, I picked none the less, than Kowalski."  
>Fey smiled sweetly at him.<br>"What? But she's a girl!" Kowalski groaned.  
>"I know," Fey said, still smiling... or you could call it grinning sardonically, too.<br>Another kissing sound from Julien's direction...  
>"Oh, no," Kowalski realized. "Taylor and Chad are together in the movie! I'll fall in love with Rico, won't I? Do they kiss in the movie? Do they?"<br>"I don't know," Fey shrugged, "I'll have to look in the script later for that part. If they don't, I can always add it."  
>"Sophie, who will I play?" Private asked her.<br>"You'll be Kelsi, the shy, creative Pianist."  
>"Is... is it also a girl part?"<br>"Yeah, darn it, we need more girls in this zoo, seriously!" Fey said. "Maurice, you'll-"  
>"No, not me, I'm too old for this."<br>"It's never too late to start."  
>"Alright, what do you have?"<br>"Mr. Bolton, the dad of Troy Bolton. He's a very wise kind of guy, mostly." Fey told him. "Mort, you can be a basketball player, the ones who cooks. I forogt his name."  
>"Yay for the name!" a falsetto voice shouted.<br>"How about we do auditons for the rest of the roles?" Marlene offered.  
>"That's a great idea, Marlene! We'll do that!" Fey smiled. "Ok, here's the script everyone, I need you to be at the zoo plaza at 3 pm. Meanwhile, we'll be having auditions. Does anyone want to help me? Ok, thanks, Marlene. Mort, no, I think you better rest, you're a little small for that kind of job, ok, Rico, great! Thanks, see you all then at 4. Let's go, Rico and Marlene."<p>

Many animals have decided to try out for parts. Among the parts to distribute, was Ryan Evans, Jason Cross, Martha Cox, Ms. Darbus, Ms. Montez, and Sharpay's clique/cheer leaders, and basketball team members.  
>First up was Pinky, who's high squeaky voice and pink feathers made him an official cheerleaderclique girl. Bada and Bing were casted for the basketball team, altough Bada had tried out for Ms. Darbus. That role, Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher, was given to Roger. Jason Cross and Martha Cox was played by Leonard and Becky, the badger. Stacy got the role of Ms. Montez. Left was only Ryan Evans.  
>Rico and Fey looked over canditates for Ryan Evans.<br>"This won't work," Fey said. "We don't have that many talented animals in this zoo."  
>"Outside?" Rico asked.<br>"Rico, that's a smart idea, but who?"  
>Rico thought about it, then answered: "Fred."<br>"Fred? But... I don't know. Are there any others left?"  
>"Archie."<br>"Who's Archie?"  
>"Aww... shaski blaereto ehesay, deiahent-"<br>"It's ok, Rico. You don't have to explain."  
>She playfully punched him. Rico punched back and Fey fell off her little stool.<br>"Ouch."  
>"Archie is this thieving racoon, who had been forced to repent of his thefts by Private and Skipper. Right now, he has kinda faded into the background." Marlene explained, laughing.<br>"Uh huh," Rioc commented.  
>"Ok, then I'll just get Fred or what-his-name to play Ryan Evans." Fey said and dismissed the rest of the animals. "I have about an hour left. I hope this works out. Wish me luck, guys."<br>Marlene and Rico waved, then took off.  
>"Alright," Fey started walking toward the entrance of the zoo.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Fey wrapped her arms around her. It was getting cold and dark.  
>"Fred?" she softly called. Suddenly every tree looked the same to her.<br>"Fred?"  
>There! These leaves were rustling, moving!<br>"Hello? Is-is anyone there?"  
>The leaves stopped.<br>Fey frowned, "This is sooo not funny, alright? You're being stupid and silly and I'm off... "  
>How long has she been searching? First, Fey had started searching for Fred, she had talked to Momma Duck and her ducklings, when she saw them bathing in a little pond, she had hid from some kids playing ball, and so the time had passed. And now it's getting dark... sigh.<br>"Fred!"  
>Fey knew that she had missed the first HSM practice and she mentally slapped herself for that. But, as much as Fey wished to be home with Marlene and the penguins... well, Fey didn't want to say it outloud, but she was lost. Really lost.<br>"I didn't know that Central Park was thaaat big." Fey said to herself. She probably would have to find out her own tree to sleep in for the night. Sigh. Stupid High School Musical, stupid Central Park, stupid everything!  
>"hEllo?" a voice said.<br>"Stupid you, too!" Fey answered, then slapped her hand on to her mouth. "Dear me, I hadn't meant to say that. I'm sorry." She turned around.  
>A racoon was standing in front of her, with silly boots and a silly hat.<br>"J'mappelle Archie, Mademoiselle."  
>"J'mappelle Fey," answered Fey, wrapping her French together. "Can you talk English, too?"<br>"Of course, anything for you!"  
>Fey rolled her eyes.<br>"Now hand over your money!" Archie's smile changed to anger.  
>"What?"<br>"Hand over your money!"  
>"Look, Buddy, I don't have any money, or do you think I'm wearing pockets?"<br>"Oh, my unluck!" Archie cried out. "Just when the private penguin is not here to govern me and I am finally free to take revenge-"  
>"You know Private?" Fey interrupted him. "Can you lead me to him?"<br>Archie looked at her, "... free to take revenge on the horrible little imp... haha, of course, I will lead you."  
>Fey stepped back uncertaintely.<br>Archie grabbed her wrist.  
>"C'mon and be silent, you understand?" He threathened her.<br>Suddenly a voice sounded through the night. "Archie? Is that you?"  
>The racoon's head spun around. "Who is that?"<br>"Me... I think."  
>Fred!, Fey thought in relief.<br>"Oh, it's you, Fred, mon amie."  
>"Noo, not Fred mon amie, just Fred." Fred answered.<br>"Fred, help me." Fey said, scared.  
>"You know Fred? My friend?" Archie asked her and let go. "Then I will lead you back to the zoo, mademoiselle. His friends are my friends."<br>"Uh," Fey said. "Ok, thanks. I need to talk to you guys, anyway."  
>As the three started walking toward the zoo, Fey explained her dilemna.<br>"I need one of you to play Ryan Evans. He has to be a good singer and a good actor and he should know how to dance at least a little bit."  
>"Should he be handsome?" Archie said. "Then I can play that part!"<br>Fey sighed. "Ok, so maybe."  
>"hOla!" A fourth voice interrupted them.<br>Fey looked up. A male otter, tall and handsome, looked down at her.  
>"And you are?"<br>"Antonio, amiga."  
>Archie leaned toward Fey and whispered to her, "Be careful, he doesn't look safe."<br>Fey smiled tiredly at the irony of that.  
>"Antonio? Hi, it's me, Fred."<br>"Oh, Fred, amigo!"  
>"No, not Fred Amigo, just Fred."<br>The otter turned to Fey. "I have heard that today someone was looking for a tall and handsome otter to play a part in a Tall School Musical?"  
>"High School Musical, " Fey answered. "You're in."<br>Archie stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, this slimy otter is the next Ryan Evans?"  
>"Yeah, why not?"<br>"What about me?"  
>"What about you?" Fey asked sarcastically. She was still annoyed at him and a little scared.<br>"Well, I want and will be Ryan Evans, because I am much better at all these stuff than the Antonio is! UNDERSTAND?"  
>Fey wished she could just faint and so go to sleep.<br>"Can I just go home and sleep on it? We can talk tomorrow."  
>"NO!" Archie said, grabbing her wrist again. Fred stood beside them, picking his nose, and Antonio was strumming his spanish guitar.<br>Archie janked the Red Panda away from the group. His mouth came very close to her face and Fey felt his hot breath on her.  
>"Way too close," she mumbled.<br>"You little thing, I swore today to get my revenge on the private penguin and I will keep my promise." He grinned. And fell on the ground, letting go of Fey.  
>Behind him, stood Private and Skipper. Skipper was steaming with anger and kicked a little at Archie, who was crumbling in fear.<br>Private looked at Fey with concern. "Are you ok, Fey? You were gone all day, and we couldn't find you in the zoo."  
>"Sure... when I get home." Fey answered.<br>Skipper took over in an instant. "Private, take Fey back to the zoo. As for you three..." he turned around.  
>"Wait," Fey said, "I need Antonio for the musical."<br>"Private! Take her away! Now!"  
>Private took Fey's arms and guided her back into the zoo.<br>Skipper grabbed Archie by the back of his neck, when they were gone.  
>"Get back to your living quarters!" he ordered Archie, who was nodding like crazy. Wow, Archie was such a coward! He scampered off to his home in seconds.<br>"As for you two," Skipper addressed Fred and Antonio.  
>"Please, amigo, do not mistreat me in the way you have handled the horrible racoon," Antonio said, strumming his guitar.<br>"I can see why Fey wants you as Ringtail's comerade, soldier. You better come with me, understood? And stop that guitar strumming, it's giving me a headache."  
>"You have no love for the art of spanish music!"<br>"You're right, I have no love. Now, get going!" Skipper commanded him.  
>"What about me?" Fred asked.<br>"You," Skipper said and grimaced when he noticed what Fred was doing. " You pick your nose somewhere elsewhere. And do NOT eat it afterwards! UNDERSTOOD?"  
>Fred ate it.<br>Skipper motioned for Antonio to come with him.  
>"Time to move on, " he said.<p>

OK, I know this chapter sucks, but I promise next time I'll write about the evil things Fey has in store for the gang and all the tortures and singing and making Skipper dance and putting Lipstick on Julien (which won't be torture for him... lol) and so on... ok, so I don't know if I'll actuallly use all of this, but I promise that next time we are going to make the penguins and Marlene suffer! Muhawhawhaw!  
>Skipper: Shut up! -.-<br>Fey (Me): Hope you sleep well tonight, and don't let the bed bugs bite... (turns Laptop off.)  
>Skipper: Bedbugs? No, wait, what Bedbugs? Fey? Come back? No!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful, typical New Yorker morning. But, as usual, Fey had to ruin it.

"Wake up, everyone, it's time for your first Rehearsal..." she shouted.

Marlene trudged out behind her with half-closed eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"Time for High School Musical, Gabriella! First, we'll do the opening scene, where you and Skipper have to sing together. At the same time, Julien, as my assistant, will practice one of the dances with the rest of the group... it's gonna be a great day!" Fey said and took off.

Marlene shook her head. "Five more minutes... before I wake up and realize that the nightmare turned into a daymare..."

In the Lemur Habitat, Julien was jumping up and down on the bouncy, making poor Maurice fly up in the air. Then he turned very stiff and asked Mort to direct him to the Champagne dressing room with his nose up in the air.

The penguins, on the other hand, were most likely cowering in their Headquarters. Marlene sensed danger.

"Wait," she called out to Fey, before the Red Panda had climbed over the fence. Marlene took out a Red Panda doll from behind her and threw it into the center of the ice block.

Suddenly two lasers shot out of nowhere, hit the plush toy, and crumbled it to dust. Then a big stone fell on the remains, burst into fire, and rolled away. Fey's mouth hung open.

Marlene pulled Fey back, when the four penguins jumped out of the hole and stood by the ashes of the toy.

"Fey never deserved a death like this," began Kowalski, "she will always stay in our hearts. With her dies the memory of-"

"WITH ME DIES NOTHING!" Fey shouted angrily. The penguins spun around suprised.

"What were you thinking?" asked Marlene.

Skipper, Rico, and Private immediately pointed at Kowalski.

"His idea," Rico said.

Fey stared at the penguin angrily.

"Just wait, buddy, just wait," she told him. "With me dies nothing, and so you still have to go to practice, idiots!"

She grabbed Skipper's arms and jerked him with her. With her other hand, she took Marlene, and marched off, direction Storehouse.

"Julien, you're in charge of the dances," she called out, as they passed his habitat.

Fey hit the C chord on the old, dusty piano standing in a corner of the storehouse. It must have been there for several years, and Fey had found it earlier and often played on it now.

"La," she sang sternly.

"La..." made Marlene.

Skipper crossed his arms.

"LA." sand Fey a little louder.

Skipper had still crossed his arms.

"You may take my body, but you will never take the spirit of freedom from-"

"Just sing!"

Skipper sighed, "La." He hit the chord perfectly.

"Ok, now together." Fey told them, and hit the C chord again.

"La," the two made, squirming.

"Ok," Fey said, nodding. She started playingthe intro to the song. "Skipper starts."

Skipper:

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

He rolled his eyes.

Marlene:

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

Something turned in Skipper's heart, when he heard Marlene's voice. Was she singing to him?

Marlene: I never opened my heart

Fey: (ooh) She motioned to Skipper.

Marlene: To all the possibilities (ooh)

Skipper and Marlene: I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

In Julien's Habitat:

The others weren't so lucky. Julien made them work hard... with their booty...

"Shake it, and shake it..."

It proved to be pathetic picture.

Rico, Private, and Kowalski were trying to shake their behinds to the beat, Maurice and Mort were at least looking as if they had booties, and Julien was shaking it like there was no tomorrow.

"Bop, bop, bop, bop it to the top!"

The Catta grabbed a kid's microphone that was pink and started screaming in it...

"What have I done to deserve this?" Kowalski mumbled.

"A lot," Rico answered.

Kowalski stopped the booty shaking and walked away. He ignored the yells of his friends and hung his head in shame.

What has he done? What has come over him? Ever since he has met Fey, he had enjoyed torturing her and it was defnitely the same the other way around. Somehow he knew that nothing would happen, nothing ever did. Fey had this magnet that got her out of situations that got her in as quick again. But, Kowalski told himself, the chances were really big that Fey would have been hurt, and a brainy scientist like him should have thought about that...

He had gone too far.

Kowalski kicked a pebble away, when he noticed he was walking in the direction of the storehouse. Music was coming out of it, someone was playing the piano and two voices were singing together.

It's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you (ooh)

Kowalski jumped up to a window and looked inside.

Skipper:

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in your heart.

Kowalski almost fell off. Skipper?

It was then, that Skipper realized that his leutitant was watching. Fey stopped the piano.

"And, that's it for today. Great job, guys. You deserve a break, while CERTAIN OTHERS will have a lovely time practicing with me now," she smiled sardonically.


	5. Chapter 5

Fey gathered everyone around her, including the penguins (except for Skipper), the lemurs, and Antonio and the rest of the zoo animals. (Antonio had stayed overnight at one of the empty habitats.)

The Red Panda assembeled the group in three circles.

Mort, Bada, Bing, and Joey sat together. Mort screamed: "Group hug," and hugged Bada's toe.

Kowalski sat alone with Stacy. Fey asked Private to join them.

Rico, for the time being, joined the skateboarders, which consisted of Leonard.

Fey mixed some of the chameleons into the last two groups.

"Ok, Mort, you start singing with me, ok?" she said.

Fey and Mort (in his falsetto voice):

You can bet

There's nothin' but net

When I am in a zone and on a roll

But I've got a confession (Mort: What's a confession?)

My own secret obsession (Mort: What's a obsession?)

And it's making me lose control (What's making me lose control?)

Fey face-palmed herself.

"Ok, let's move on," she said and pointed at Stacy to begin.

Stacy:

Look at me

And what do you see

Intelligence beyond compare (Mort: What's intelligence? Kowalski: Something you don't have. Fey: Quiet!)

Stacy:

But inside I am stirring

Something strange is occuring

It's a secret I need to share

Kowalski: Open up, dig way down deep.

Stacy: I love you, Kowalski! I always have!

Kowalski: Not another peep!

Fey: No! Wha-

Everyone else: No, no, no, noooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status quo.

Fey: You guys, listen-

Leonard:

Listen well

I'm ready to tell

About a need that I cannot deny

Fey: Can you stop singing for a second? This is NOT what I want-

Julien:

This is not what I want!

This is not what I planned.

And I just gotta say

I do not understand

Something is really

Antonio: Something's not right.

Fey: (sighing) You bet...

Julien: Really wrong

And we gotta get things

Back where they belong

Fey: QUIET!

Clock ticking. Fey sighs.

Everyone else: Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no

Sick to the stuff you know

If you want to be cool

Follow one simple rule

Don't mess with the flow, oh no

Stick to the status quooooooooooooo

No, no, no

Stick to the stuff you know

It is better by far

To keep things as they are

Don't mess with the flow, no no

Stick to the status

Stick to the status

Stick to the status quo

Fey: That... that... that was very... well, break. Good job, guys.

Everyone walks out, Stacy drooling all over Kowalski.

Fey sighs for the third time. "I hate High School Musical."


	6. Chapter 6

Note: If I make Kowalski too taunting, please read my profile to understand. (Also for background on Fey.) If you still think I should change him, then I will try... sorry for the inconvience. Any comments?  
>Mort: Why?<br>Me: What, why?  
>Mort: What, what, why?<br>Me: What the heck?  
>Mort: What? What, why, what the heck?<br>Me: Just forget it. Go hug Julien's feet.  
>Mort: Ok!<p>

Fey sat on top of Marlene's cave. She watched Marlene and Skipper talking together, obviously not about Skipper's duties as team leader, because Skipper had just thrown his head back and laughed. Julien was arm-in-arm with Antonio. They walked like twins, the same conceited behind swinging to an unheard beat. Stacy and Becky followed them giggling.  
>"I bet Julien and Antonio have noticed them long before, anyway." Fey commented sarcastically.<br>"Yeah, I think so, too," Private said, climbing and sitting next to Fey.  
>Fey leaned against the little penguin.<br>"Practice went pretty bad, today, right?" Private said.  
>"Pretty bad doesn't begin to describe it, but it's ok," Fey answered.<br>Private looked down at his flippers. "Fey?" he said.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"How can I, you know, play the piano with my flippers?"  
>Fey smiled. "Have that worked out, too. You wanna try?"<br>Private nodded.

Fey seated herself next to Private on the dusty piano bench. She hit a note.  
>"You know," she told the penguin, "I compose music, I make, create, feel, taste and live music. So does Julien. But, there are the people that swallow, copy and paste the music. It depends what kind of person you are. I can never play like the second category. They play perfect music, while mine is unfinished and weak. They evoke emotions from other people, I can just open my own emotions through music."<br>Private hit a note and let the echo fade. Fey hit another and another. Private hit his note again, Fey played her two.  
>The little penguin beamed. "That's cool!"<br>"Yeah. It's the same with dancing."  
>"Lol."<br>"No, really," Fey said. "I mean, Julien, he's a rare example. He's feeling the music, but he's not understanding when to stop and when it's ok to keep on going. That's his problem."  
>"It's the same with science, too."<br>Fey smiled at that, then realized that Private hadn't said that.  
>"Go away, Kowalski," she said, annoyed.<br>Private took her paw and smiled at her.  
>He wanted to tell her to forgive and forget, but she pushed his flipper away and jumped off the little bench.<br>"You, mister, are going to suffer now."  
>Kowalski smiled, "Try."<p>

His smile faded 30 minutes later. He was standing with Stacy and Marlene, dressed in a pink mini skirt, a little jeans jacket, and a pink girly tie.  
>"Why do I have to wear this? Marlene, you don't wear stuff like this."<br>"True, but it's a musical, Walski. Where you dress up, you know?"  
>She smiled down at her clothes. She was wearing a tight black short dress with a green little jacket. Stacy was also wearing a short red dress. Facing them were Skipper, Rico, and Mort, all wearing a basketball shirt with their numbers on it.<br>"Ironic." Fey commented. "I feel naked, and I'm the human one here. Ok, let's start."  
>They practiced several school scenes together for several hours and then Fey called it quits for the day. She went to bed tired, but happy, and ready for the next day. Next day... first scene through!<br>Fey turned over in her bed in Marlene's cave.  
>"Marlene?" she whispered in the dark.<br>"Mmmmhmm." was the reply.  
>"I can gurantee you, tomorrow's going to be an interesting day."<br>"It is tomorrow..."  
>"What?"<br>"I mean, it's past midnight. Go to sleep, Fey."  
>"Ok... : Well, good night, anyway."  
>"Good night."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Fey clapped her hands.  
>"Ok, this is the scene that starts it all. Troy and Gabriella meet for the first time, both a little uncertain. I need Skipper, Marlene, and the crowd. Beck, I changed you to one of the handsome geeks... is that ok? I decided a Ms. Montaya is a little too much."<br>Becky crossed her arms, "But that was a main role!"  
>Fey smiled at her, "Not really, but if you really want to play the boring middle-aged mom who just follows her daugther around, and not show off and flirt the guys off while dancing... ok, you're choice."<br>Becky sighed, "I'm in. Yay for the geeks!"  
>Fey turned to Skipper and Marlene. "Skipper stands over here, bored and macho. I think you can do that. Marlene, you're reading a book, very shy. You're wishing you are somewhere else. Everyone else, PARTY!"<br>Mort turned on the beat box. Everyone starts dancing. Fey goes between them, swinging to the music, then picks out Becky and Leonard. "You guys are singing, until Troy and Gabriella are on, alright?"  
>Becky climps on a type of podium and starts screaming in the mic, while Leonard is opra-singing.<br>"Darn it, that almost sounds like Julien," Skipper mentioned.  
>"Never mind it..." Fey whispered back to him. "You guys are the main stars, not them."<br>"Ok," she climbed up on the podium. "How about a round of applause for our two stars here?"  
>Silence. Just Mort, clap clap clap.<br>Fey coughed.  
>Everyone got her hint and started cheering...<br>"Now that's called acting," Kowalski mentioned to Rico. Rico pulled two earplugs out of his earholes.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"Who's gonna rock the house next?" Fey asked. The crowd shouted back at her, as they had practiced. A spotlight appeared on Skipper.  
>"Huh?" he asked, his head lifting up.<br>"Alright, that young man in black and white, yes you, get up here!" Fey beckoned to him.  
>Skipper shook his head, " I can't sing."<br>"No, you go." He told Rico next to him.  
>"What?" Rico said, pointing to his earplugs.<br>Skipper rolled his eyes, then went on the podium. The second spotlight shone on Marlene.  
>"And you! Yeah, come on," Fey told her.<br>"Look, I don't sing, I can't sing," Marlene whimpered, putting her book aside. "No, guys..."  
>"Get up there!" Fey helped Marlene up. "Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this." She looked at Skipper and Marlene.<br>" Or not..."  
>Skipper took the mic into his hands. He looked at Marlene, heard the music start, and put the mic down.<br>"I can't."  
>Marlene put a paw on his shoulder.<br>"I know you can. Just look at me."  
>Skipper swallowed, then started the song.<p>

Skipper:  
>Living in my own world<br>Didn't understand  
>That anything can happen<br>When you take a chance

Marlene:  
>I never believed in<br>What I couldn't see  
>I never opened my heart<p>

Skipper: Oh

Marlene:  
>To all the possibilities<br>Ooh

Both: I know  
>That something has changed<br>Never felt this way  
>And right here tonight<br>This could be the start  
>of something new<br>It feels so right  
>To be here with you<br>Oh!  
>And now I'm lookin' in your eyes<p>

Marlene: I feel in my heart  
>Skipper: Feel in my heart<p>

Both: The start of something new

Skipper: Oh, yeah

Everyone was dancing again. Skipper and Marlene were really bringing the mood in. Marlene was great at pretending to be shy, but wanting to get to know Troy Bolton, Skipper looked madly in love with Gabriella.

"Is he still acting?" Kowalski asked Rico.  
>"What?" Rico asked him.<p>

Skipper and Marlene: The start of something new.

They finished, smiling at each other, as the crowd was cheering and whistling.  
>"Troy," Skipper said.<br>"Gabriella," Marlene answered.

Fey gave them the thumbs up and motioned them to get off the podium.  
>Skipper and Marlene went to the left of the stage and started their conversation.<br>"But seriously, you have an amazing voice," Troy told Gabriella. "You're a singer, right?"  
>"Just church choir is all,<br>I tried to solo and nearly fainted," Gabriella answered smiling.  
>"Really? Why is that?" the basketball star asked her.<br>"I looked at the people staring at me, Next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling," Gabriella shrugged. "End of solo career."  
>Behind them, the crowd has slowely dispersed. They had gone with Fey to arrange the next scene props.<p>

"Troy! Troy! Hey!" Rico called out and high-fived Skipper. Behind them sat the class president, Taylor, a.k.a. Kowalski. Stacy and Becky were sitting next to him, Mort, Private, and Leonard were behind them.  
>Suddenly a click-clack of heels and a spanish guitar strumming come nearer. Julien walked in. His toenails and fingernails were painted pink, he was wearing a little pink skirt and a white blouse and a big gold necklace. His whole face was "make-up"-ed. His lips were a bright pink, his eyelashes were curled and mascara was clinging on them. He even had eyebrows drawn on, a little barbiedoll crown was on his head and a pink purse was on his arm.<br>Behind him, Antonio followed, wearing a tie and a hat, also in pink.  
>"Hi, Troy," Julien flirted.<br>"Julien, you have something on your fae." Skipper answered.  
>"I know, silly penguin. It's called make-up."<br>"It looks horrible on you. Why did you let Fey do that to you?"  
>"I didn't," Fey interrupted. She turned to the Lemur. "What is all this?"<br>"It is called make-up, dear."  
>"I know. -.- DUDE, you're a little-"<br>(bell rings)  
>Roger comes in, a little blonde wig on his head and horned glasses. Fey sighed and stepped off the stage.<br>Roger: I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Bolton.  
>Especially our winter musicale,<br>We will have singles auditions...  
>Skipper: Not like I care... :  
>Roger went on: ... and pairs auditions for our two leads. Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena.<br>Rico: What?  
>Roger: Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena.<br>Rico: What?  
>Kowalski sighed and took Rico's earplugs out of his earholes.<br>Roger: There is also a final sign-up for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president Taylor McHessey can answer all of your questions about that.  
>Kowalski smiled sweetly, stood up, and took a bow.<br>Suddenly a cell phone rung.  
>Roger: Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning.<br>Julien: Is it your phone with the horrible music, Antonio-Ryan?  
>Antonio: It's not horrible, my friend.<br>Julien: Yes, very. I would not be being dancing to that cell phone ringy tone!  
>Roger: Sharpay and Ryan, cell phones. He stood up and collected several phones from Julien and Antonio. Marlene, as Gabriella, had been sitting very quietly in the corner.<br>Roger: I will see you in detention. We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class.  
>Skipper: We?<br>Roger: ...so we will get to know each other in detention. And welcome to East High, Miss Montez. Cell phone.  
>Roger took Marlene's cell phone.<br>Roger: So we will see you in detention as well, Mr. Bolton. (He took Skipper's cell phone also.)  
>Rico: No, Ms. Arbus,<br>Roger glanced at him.  
>Rico: H'onor, seey ve aveasfupo asftivce, an Troy...<br>Roger: Ah, that will be 15 minutes  
>for you too, Mr. Danforth. Count 'em.<br>Kowalski smiled. "Could be tough for Chad. He can't count that high."  
>Roger: Taylor McHessey, 15 minutes.<br>Kowalski mock-gasps.  
>Roger: Shall the carnage continue?<br>Holidays are over, people.  
>Skipper: Way over! Darn it.<br>Roger: Now, any more comments, questions? Jason?  
>Leonard: How were your holidays, Miss Darbus?<br>Skipper: Kiss-up.  
>(Bell rings.)<p>

As the students walk off-stage, Rico whispers to Skipper: "Sorry, man. C ya in Detntion."  
>Marlene walked up behind Skipper and tapped him on the shoulder.<br>"Hey," Skipper said.  
>The dialogue between the two of them begins.<p>

Off-"stage", animals crowded around Fey.  
>Leonard: He's too big! I can't even look into his eyes.<br>Roger: I apologize, but it's not my fault.  
>Becky: I didn't get to say anything this time!<br>Kowalski: You still haven't made me suffer, Fey... well except the eye part... Julien looks very scary.  
>Julien: Why does everyone keep saying that?<br>Mort: I want the old Julien back!  
>Fey: Please, guys. That's showbuisness. Live with it. Julien has a right to interpret his character like that and Roger has a right to be big and unoverseeable.<br>Leonard: Gna, gna, gna. That still doesn't help.  
>Fey: Leonard, stop.<p>

Skipper: "Now that you've met Miss Darbus, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that." He points at a bulletin board.  
>Marlene laughed, "I won't be signing up for anything for a while, I just wanna get to know the school."<br>"But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show," Skipper teased.  
>A click-clack of heels and Julien entered the stage.<br>"Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around," he giggled at Skipper. Then he took out a big pink pen and drew himself all over the bulletin.  
>"You gorgous thing," he said to the picture.<br>"Where does reality end and the acting begin?" Marlene mumbled.  
>"Oh, were you going to sign up too?" Julien acted suprised. "My brother and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers."<br>Marlene shrugged, " No, no, no, I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on at this school. Wow."  
>She turned on her heels. "But I gotta go. Bye, Troy."<br>"Don't go," Skipper whispered. "I'm scared of... HER." He pointed at Julien.  
>"It's in the script. I have to go." Marlene answered, smiling.<br>"So, Troy, I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?" Julien came really close to Skipper.  
>"You know, um... played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball," he said.<br>"When's the big game?"  
>"Two weeks."<br>"You are so dedicated," Julien put a paw on his shoulder. "Just like me."  
>The Lemur giggled. "I hope you come watch me in the musical. Promise?" Big baby eyes... the second hand on Skipper's other shoulder.<br>"AND, cut!" Fey said. "What do you think you're doing?"  
>Skipper looked thankfully at her.<br>Julien put his nose in the air, "Acting."  
>Fey shook her head, "It did not look like acting to me, and I want it to. Understood?"<br>Julien crossed his arms.  
>Fey's face clouded over. "It's not funny, Julien."<br>"Oh, really, Orange Panda? Because I'm not laughing."  
>Skipper slipped away to watch from a safe distance.<br>"I'm not laughing either, stupid."  
>"How dare you call de King stupid?"<br>"I just dared."  
>Julien's eyes got really really tiny, just slits.<br>"This is gonna get ugly," Kowalski said to Skipper.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dude, you know that school musical thing?  
>You get extra credit just for auditioning?" Skipper asked Rico.<br>"Who cares?" Rico asked.  
>"It's always good to get extra credit," Skipper shrugged. "For college."<br>"Troy, te asdic a fose wehos isant hip-hop or rock or asinthyin aseseintal to ceisap. Ti's, like, sahowe msushic. (Troy, the music in those shows isn't hip-hop,  
>or rock, or anything essential to culture. It's, like, show music.)" Rico answered.<br>Maurice interrupted the friends. He was wearing a little red tie, and came running in.  
>"Hey, there is the guy with the suitcase!" Mort screamed.<br>"All right, Wildcats! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!"

Skipper starts with the basketball. Behind him are Rico, Bada and Bing... oh, and Mort.  
>"No, wait!" Fey said. "I was thinking, Team Captain, come over here."<br>Skipper came over. "What?"  
>Fey: What do you think, if we put this song for the penguins only?<br>Skipper: Great idea... (glances at Mort, Bada and Bing.)  
>Fey: Only problemo here is that Private and Kowalski both are girls... : That stinks.  
>Skipper: Undress them...<br>Fey: What?  
>Skipper: You know what I mean, girl. It'd look good.<br>Fey: :P I hope you mean the dancing part...  
>Skipper: o.O Of course!<br>Fey: Gotta think on it. Ok, let's try both.

Skipper: Let's go! Come on! (runs out and takes a basketball.)  
>Fey: Everyone here pretends to only hold a basketball for now, alright?<p>

(This is how they stand: Mort, Skipper, Rico... behind them Bada and Bing. :)

Skipper and Rico start bouncing their "balls" on the floor. Mort, Bada, and Bing try to imitate them.  
>S and R turn around on their heels and pretend to shoot a basket, then pass the "ball" to each other, back to back, then S comes forward. Bada and Bing just try to imitate and Mort is jumping up and down to the music.<p>

Skipper:  
>Coach said to fake right and break left<br>Watch out for the pick  
>and keep an eye on defense<br>Gotta run the give and go  
>and take the ball to the hole<br>And don't be afraid  
>to shoot the outside "J"<p>

Skipper:  
>Just keep your head in the game<br>Just keep your head in the game  
>And don't be afraid<br>to shoot the outside "J"

Skipper:  
>Just keep your head in the game<br>You gotta get your head in the game  
>Everyone else:<br>We gotta get our, get our, get our,  
>get our head in the game<p>

Skipper:  
>You gotta get your<br>get your head in the game

Everyone else:  
>We gotta get our, get our, get our,<br>get our head in the game

Skipper:  
>Come on, get your,<br>get your head in the game

Else: We gotta get our, get our, get our,  
>get our head in the game<p>

Skipper:  
>You gotta get your,<br>get your head in the game

Else:  
>We gotta get our, get our, get our,<br>get our head in the game  
>Whoo!<br>(whistle blows)

Fey: And trade!

Kowalski and Private come in, and BnB and Mort leave.

Skipper:  
>Let's make sure<br>that we get the rebound  
>Cause when we get it<br>then the crowd'll go wild  
>A second chance, gotta grab it and go<br>Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes

Their "dance" is perfect, every move identical. Their thoughts seem to work as one.

Skipper holds a hand up:  
>Wait a minute, not the time and place<br>R, K, and P hold up a hand:  
>Wait a minute, get my head in the game<br>Skipper, hand down:  
>Wait a minute get my head in the game<br>R, K, and P, hand down, other hand down:  
>Wait a minute, wait a minute<p>

(The Penguins start changing places, kinda like dribbling and constantely walking around.)

Skipper: I gotta get my, get my head in the game  
>R, K, P: You gotta get your, get your,<br>get your, get your head in the game  
>Skipper: I gotta get my, get my head in the game<br>R, K, P: You gotta get your, get your,  
>get your, get your head in the game<br>Skipper: Come on, get my, get my head in the game. (Turns back to audience.)  
>R, K, P: You gotta get your, ( R turns back) get your, (K turns back)<br>get your (P turns back), (all 4 jump forward again.)get your head in the game.  
>All 4: Whoo! (R, K, P sit on the floor.)<p>

Skipper: (hand on heart) Why am I feeling so wrong?  
>(hand toward head) My head's in the game<br>(hand back down) but my heart's in the song  
>(looks up.) She makes this feel so right<p>

(stops.) Should I go for it?  
>I better shake this, Yikes!<p>

Each of the penguin grabs a real basketball, and this time the balls bounce off the floor at the same time. The penguins do some sort of dance/Kung Fu/Basketball together.

Stop. Then-

Skipper:  
>I gotta get my,<br>get my head in the game

R, K, P: You gotta get your, get your,  
>get your, get your head in the game<p>

All 4: Whoo!

Quiet. Just the penguins breathing heavily.

Marlene: (shouts into silence) What team?  
>Everyone: Wildcats!<p>

Fey: Wow, that was... amazing. I wanna put you all on the basketball team together, but you'll just have to change for that scence. :) You guys rock!  
>Kowalski: We know.<br>Fey: Well, except for you... -.-  
>Marlene runs over to Skipper and hugs him. Skipper laughs and spins her around.<br>"That was awesome, Wildcat!" she tells him.

"Just where does reality stop and acting begin?" Fey sighed happily.

Note: Guys... I noticed it myself, ok? I'm a horrible writer, I'm too anxious to get you the pic, so I'm typing as fast as I can. Yeah, wanna be a movie producer, so sorry for the sudden Penguin movements and the loads of songs... :D I was listening to the song while writing this, cuz I don't remember most of the songs at all... :) Ok, who's for making Kowalski suffer? Any ideas? And Julien, too... and the rest of em... Review!


End file.
